


the woods are lovely, dark and deep

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But I have promises to keep.  And miles to go before I sleep." - Robert Frost</p>
            </blockquote>





	the woods are lovely, dark and deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSeraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

It takes a few years, but he gets back.

And when he rounds the curve he wonders why he made the effort. There isn’t anything much left to mark the hellish weekend he spent here. The place looked as if a bomb had struck it; what damage the cyclone he and Annie had stirred up a charred hole in the ground where the cellar used to be, some pipes sticking up out of the ground spilling water onto the dull brown grass. The workshed is untouched. He can’t bring himself to go back there.

Linda’s grave is still there, too, though obviously disturbed. When the police combed the scene looking for him they’d taken some of her things, some fragments of her bone and body, and released them to her mother; there had been a cremation in his absence. Ash didn’t envy the undertaker who did it.

And yet, as he kneels beside the empty grave of his love, he feels a strange sense of peace. Linda isn’t in this god-forsaken hovel in Tennessee, and she’s not in a fancy urn in her mother’s house. She’s everywhere and nowhere. But not in hell.

He flexes his metal fingers. No. Not there.

He makes the sign of the cross in the rich southern earth, and then drops a handful of white dogwood blossoms into the grave. When he leaves, he doesn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The Evil Dead Trilogy** , all of whom are the property of **Sam Raimi, Rob Tapert, Ghosthouse Pictures and Rosebud Releasing**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
